100 Years
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: k, I don't have a title, but please give this a chance, It's a seires of oneshots going throught Yumi and Ulrich's lifes. I know I should be working on SHS, but I had to do this! Used to be No Title Yet.
1. the wedding

" Yumi, you look beautiful." Aelita said.

" Aelita are you sure I'm doing the right thing?" Yumi asked, adjusting the long white skirt of her wedding dress.

" Yumi, you and Ulrich have had a crush on each other since you were 14, he was 13, but whatever. The only thing keeping you from marrying each other was your parents, and your ages." Yumi raised an eyebrow at her best friend. " Well it's true." Aelita insisted. Yumi couldn't help laughing.

" Well, it's finally happening, Sissi's worst nightmare. You did invite her right?"

" Of course, I couldn't let you pass up a chance to torture Sissi."

" Good, how did you manage to survive this?" Aelita had married Jeremy only a few weeks ago. Yumi and Ulrich's wedding day was only a week after the first couple got back from their two-week honeymoon. Sam and Odd were set to marry after Yumi and Ulrich get back from their honeymoon.

" Are ya ready to get hitched?" Sam asked, bursting into the room. Aelita and Yumi began laughing even harder, tears already streaming from Aelita's eyes. Then Sam started to laugh at the sight of the two women.

" Is everyone ready?" Jeremy asked, as he slipped into the room, Odd right behind him. They sort of froze when they saw the women practically rolling on the floor laughing.

" Yumi, Aelita, Sam! You three need to pull yourselves together! The weddings going to start in five minutes!" Jeremy scolded. The girls just laughed harder. Jeremy threw his hands in the air. " Odd, get them to stop! Otherwise we may have a problem."

" How?" Odd asked.

" Well, unless the brides and the bridesmaids plan on rolling down to the altar, they have to stop!" Jeremy ordered going back to the groom's room.

Meanwhile (and during)

" Jeremy, what if something goes wrong?"

" Ulrich the only thing that might go wrong is someone'll pass out, knock into a candle, and burn the place down."

" Good Odd, that will put his mind to rest." Jeremy said.

" Well, you didn't let me finish, but we know none of us will because we made it through Jeremy's wedding." Ulrich rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt to cover his stupidity.

" Wow, this is the day we all knew was coming." Jeremy said, changing the subject.

" All of us but Ulrich and Yumi that is." Odd said. Jeremy and Odd laughed. Ulrich scowled at them.

" We're just teasing. Well, after this it's Sam and Odd, then…"

" Then we get started on the next generations of Belpoises, Della Robbias and Sterns!" Odd announced. The guys laughed a little.

" Come on Odd, let's tell the girls that it's almost time." Jeremy said, and they walked out. Ulrich stared at himself in the mirror.

" This is it Ulrich, the day you've thought about since you were thirteen." He breathed deep. " Lets do this." The door opened.

" Hey Ulrich, you're needed at the altar." Ulrich nodded and followed the guy out to the altar and waited. He walked past his parents, his mother smiled. He stood in his spot. The wedding march started and everyone turned to the back. (A/N I've never been married, and I've never been to a wedding, I have no idea how these work, so I'm doing it the way I think they do it on television.) Odd walked beside Sam, and they split, Odd stood by Ulrich, Sam stood on Yumi's side. Then came Jeremy and Aelita. Next came the flower girl, which was Yumi's cousin's daughter. Finally came Yumi, on the arm of her father. They walked down and stopped, Yumi's father kissed her cheek and sat down. The minister began the usual thing.

" Now Ulrich wanted to read his own vows to Yumi." Ulrich pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

" Yumi, you have no idea how long I've waited for this. I first saw you when I was twelve, and first came to Kadic. We became friends, and the first thing that came to my mind was 'one step closer'. We've been through more than just about anybody. I still remember when we first kissed, almost. We were interrupted, but from then on, I felt better about the whole thing, knowing I had even a slight chance. When I finally got up enough courage to ask you out, and you said yes, I was over joyed. Now, we're getting married, and I'll tell you, I'm just about out of courage, I've used so much on you.

" I'm looking forward to spending everyday with you, waking up with you by my side. I'm looking forward to growing old with you, dying with you, and being annoyed by Odd with you." Yumi laughed. " I am running out of things to say. So I'll finish with this, now that we're married, I'm looking forward to life." Yumi smiled.

" Wow, I never figured Ulrich as a romantic." Odd whispered to Jeremy.

" He had help from Aelita." Jeremy whispered back. Odd sniggered. Jeremy elbowed him in the ribs.

" Now Yumi would like to read her vows."

" Not sure if I can top that though. Okay, you're right Ulrich; we have been through a lot. Fights, jealousy, and Sissi." Ulrich held back laughter. " You've saved my life countless times." She said, not caring that nobody else knew what they were talking about, except their friends of course. " You are the best thing to happen to me, and, there aren't enough words an any language to express it, so I'm not even going to try." She turned to the minister. " I'm done." He continued.

" Do you, Ulrich Stern, take this woman, Yumi Ishiyama (SP?), to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

" I do."

" And do you, Yumi Ishiyama, take this man, Ulrich Stern, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do."

" You may now kiss the bride." Ulrich smiled and pressed his lips to Yumi's. Everyone cheered. The newly-weds hurried out and got in the 'Just Married' car.

" Ulrich, did you mean what you said in your vows?"

" Of course, that's why they're called vows." Yumi smiled.

" I love you." She said.

" I love you too."

A/N look at the fluffiness! It's fluffier than a kitty! Well, tell me what you think! and if you've been to a wedding, and remember it, please tell me how close I came, please, and tell me what I did wrong, so I can use it for future reference.

Oh, and I know I should be working on my other story (if you're reading it) but I got this in my head and it wouldn't go away, but I swear I'm working on it!


	2. Tianna

Yumi looked into the back yard where Ulrich was playing with Odd and Sam's sons, Simon and Travis. She smiled as the two-year-olds twins tried to over-power their father's best friend. Gently placing her hand over her stomach. She grabbed the tray of sandwiches and walked out. She placed the tray on the large picnic table.

" Okay everyone! Time to eat!" she called. Odd, Sam, Jeremy, Aelita who was carrying her year old son Matthew, Ulrich, and the twins hurried over.

" So, Yumi, any particular reason you invited us here?" Odd asked.

" Yeah, we're over here all the time anyway." Jeremy said. The friends laughed. Yumi smiled.

" I have an announcement." She said. Everyone turned to listen. " I'm pregnant." Ulrich's jaw dropped, and he jumped up.

" Y-you're, you're…" he faltered.

" Pregnant." She finished for him. He broke into a crazy grin and hugged her, then picked her up and spun her around a little.

" Is it a girl or a boy?" he asked. Yumi raised her eyebrows.

" You're kidding right?" Ulrich thought about it for a second.

" Oh, right."

" Congratulations Yumi!" Aelita said. " Now we can be pregnant at the same time!"

" Don't forget me!" Sam said. The men froze.

" What did you say?" they asked. The two women smiled.

" Oops." They said, shrugging. Then the women went inside to discuss their pregnancies, taking Matt, Travis and Simon with them. The men…passed out.

A few months later

" So, are you excited to find out the babies' genders?" The doctor asked the three women, their husbands by their sides. They all nodded.

" Well, Mrs. Belpois, you're having two sons." Jeremy looked excited.

" Twins?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

" Mrs. Della Robbia, you are having a son." Sam and Odd smiled.

" That's great!" Odd said.

" Finally, Mrs. Stern, you're having a girl." Ulrich broke into another crazy grin.

" That's the best news I've ever heard from a doctor." He said, putting an arm around Yumi. Yumi chuckled and leaned into her husband's hold. They all got up to leave, and got into their separate cars. Yumi turned towards Ulrich.

" You are excited about this right? You want a child right? It doesn't matter that it's a girl does it?"

" Yumi, of course I'm excited, I want children, a daughter is one of the best things ever"

" Really? You're not upset that it's not a boy?"

" Yumi, I've always wanted a daughter. A daughter is perfect." Ulrich said reassuringly. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. " But I'm going to miss when the 'make your husband happy' hormones go, I enjoy the lunches you've been making me." He added jokingly. Yumi hit his shoulder.

" Well don't get used to it!" she said, placing her hand protectively over her stomach. Ulrich chuckled.

" The mood swings I could do with out." He said, and Yumi hit him again.

More months later

" Ulrich, I don't think I can take this much longer!" Yumi complained. Aelita and Sam already had their children. Aelita had Kevin and Andrew, Sam had Nick.

" Yumi you are 9 months pregnant! You don't have much longer to go!"

" I know that! You're her father! Make her come out!" Yumi shouted! " I miss seeing my feet!" Ulrich resisted the urge to laugh, knowing she'd freak out if he did.

" Yumi, Just relax, besides, we don't want her to come yet. We're not ready. We still need to pick out a name, and we…I need to finish the nursery."

" You haven't finished?" Yumi cried. Ulrich winced.

" No, Yumi, I'm still working on the furniture."

" Well I told you I'd do it but you wouldn't let me! You went as far as to hide the paint!"

" I didn't want you and the baby around all those fumes!" Ulrich said in defense. Yumi glared at him then felt a pain in her stomach. She hid it the best she could, but Ulrich saw through it.

" Yumi? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

" It hurts!" She said. " I'm not done nagging you!" she called after Ulrich, who was running to get the bag Yumi packed a week ago.

" Yumi, you can nag me later, right now we have to get you to the hospital." Ulrich said guiding Yumi to the car. She got in the back and they drove to the hospital. On the way Ulrich called the others.

" Hey Jer, you and Aelita need to get to the hospital soon. Yes Yumi's in labor, this is the last time we got through this, this year at least!" then he hung up and had a similar conversation with Odd.

Just later

" Push Yumi! Push!" the doctor, shouted to Yumi.

" I push any harder and this kid's gonna go flying through the room like a pinball!" Yumi shouted, her face red. Finally the doctor announced that the baby was born. The nurse went to clean it and brought her back to Yumi and Ulrich.

" What should we name her?" Yumi asked, staring at her daughter's face.

" Something good, and nothing normal."

" Yeah, definitely nothing over used like Jessica or Ashley."

" And something girly, but not too girly, or can have a good nickname."

" Tianna." Yumi said, looking up.

" Tianna…Tianna… I like it." Ulrich said. " What do you think?" the baby gurgled.

" I'll take that as a yes." Yumi said chuckling. The door opened.

" Where's the baby?" Odd asked loudly. Aelita shushed him. Yumi smiled.

" It's fine, she's not sleeping." Yumi said.

" What's her name?" Sam asked.

" Tianna."

" That's a lovely name." Aelita said.

" I know." Yumi said. They all laughed.

" I don't think we'll ever change." Jeremy said.

" Would you want us to?"

" Never."

A/N there! I did it! My one-shot, I'm putting this up second, but I wrote this one first. Yeah, I'm not normal, I know! Well, tell me what you think! It is after all my first one-shot! The next one will either be all the guys baby sitting their kids, or Ulrich doing some father-daughter bonding with Tia. I'm not sure which yet.


	3. Babysitting

" Ulrich are you sure you're going to be okay?" Yumi asked her husband.

" yeah Yumi, I'm going to be fine. How hard can it be to watch a two-year-old?" Ulrich asked, picking up his daughter, Tianna.

" Okay, I'll be back in an hour or two." Yumi said. " bye Tia." She said kissing Tianna on the cheek.

" bye momma." She said, kissing her mom's cheek. Yumi turned to Ulrich.

" have fun." She said, then walked out the door. Ulrich made sure that she was gone, then took Tia into the family room.

" I can do this! Can't I baby?" he asked, putting Tia down.

" No" She said, giggling. Ulrich turned to his daughter.

" You don't think I can either?" he asked. Tia giggled, shaking her head. " oh yeah?" he said, he jumped forward, and began tickling her. She dissolved into giggles. He stopped and leaned against the couch. " what should we do now?" he asked the toddler.

" play!" Tia demanded, pulling out a little soccer ball.

" you are officially my child." Ulrich said, setting up the little soccer goal. Then there was a knock at the door. " it's open!" Ulrich shouted, trying to get the bars to connect. Odd, Sam, and their sons came into view.

" hey Ulrich. Sam decided to go shopping with Yumi. So I'm here with you and four munchkins." Odd said. Travis and Simon glared at their dad. Nick laughed. Ulrich gave up on the goal post.

" well boys, and Tia, I'm off. Boys, and Tia, be good for your daddies." Sam said, then she left. Travis and Simon began to rummage through Tianna's toys. Nick walked over to the middle of the room where Tia was connecting the last two posts, or at least trying to. Then somebody rang the doorbell. Jeremy and Aelita walked in with Matt, Kevin and Andy.

" I'm late, so I don't have time to talk. Boys, and Tia, be good. Jeremy, Ulrich Odd, be good." Aelita said, turning around and walking back out.

" Why don't they trust us?" Odd asked.

" Because nobody in their right mind would?" Jeremy suggested. Odd nodded.

" that make sense."

" it should, Jeremy said it." Ulrich laughed, then looked where the children had finished putting together the goal and were playing with the little soccer ball. " how did they do that?" he asked.

" do what?" Jeremy asked.

" put together the… never mind." He said. Odd and Jeremy laughed and The kids stopped playing to watch them.

" Daddy, play!" Tia said. Ulrich smiled and walked over. Tia picked up the ball and handed it to him. "daddy turn!" she said. Nick, Kevin, and Andy had gotten bored and went to play with blocks. Simon, Travis and Matt were watching cartoons. Odd joined the boys with the blocks and Jeremy sat with a book next to the other boys.

" Ready Tia?" Ulrich asked. Tia nodded happily. Ulrich sat down on his knees and rolled the ball into the goal.

" yay daddy!" Tia cheered. Ulrich got the ball and put it in front of Tia, who kicked it into the goal.

" good job!" he said. Tia smiled.

The game went on for about an hour until Simon shouted,

" when's lunch?" The men looked at each other, they forgot lunch.

" We'll go make it now." Jeremy said, getting up. Ulrich and Odd right behind him. Tia toddled in after them.

" I help!" she said.

" okay. You can help." Ulrich said Picking her up.

" What are we making?" Odd asked.

" I don't know… sandwiches?" Jeremy suggested.

" Sammich!" Tia cried. Ulrich sat her on a table.

" Sounds good to me. Okay how many kids do we have?" he asked. They counted.

" Seven." Jeremy said.

" You sure? That sounds like a lot…" Odd said.

" Odd, how many children do you have?" Odd thought about it.

" Three." He said.

" Very good. Now, I have three sons, what's three plus three?" Jeremy asked slowly.

" Six." Odd said.

" And Ulrich has Tia. Now, what's six plus one?" Jeremy asked.

" Sev… oh. Okay then."

" Plus us is ten." Jeremy finished. " So that's twenty piece of bread." Odd grabbed the bread and pulled out the pieces.

" what kind of sandwiches?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy opened the fridge and pulled out cheese.

" Grilled cheese." He said.

" Me help!" Tia shouted. Ulrich reached over Jeremy and pulled out the spray butter.

" Okay Tia, this is what you do." Ulrich picked up a piece of bread, spray one side then the other and sat it on a plate. " got it?" Tia nodded, holding out her hand for the butter. Ulrich handed it to her and Tia went about spraying the bread, the tip of her little tongue poking from her lips in concentration. Ulrich smiled and got out cooking spray to spray the pan while Jeremy worked on putting on the cheese and Odd had another skillet. It took about twenty minutes to get all the food done and they called the boys into the kitchen to eat.

" Drink!" Nick cried. Ulrich frowned and went to see what they had to drink. He came back with grape juice and cups. He poured juice for the kids.

By the time they had finished eating, everyone of the kids was covered in purple juice. The men groaned and went about cleaning them up the best they could. Then they all went back into the living room. Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd settled down to watch the soccer game on television while the kids played. After only ten minutes the game was interrupted by Nick crying his eyes out. Odd hurried to see what was wrong, Ulrich and Jeremy right behind him. Nick sat on the ground crying, a bump forming on his head and Simon sat there looking guilty.

" What happened?" Odd asked, squatting down to check Nick's head.

" Simon threw a block and it hit Nick." Matt said.

" Simon…" Odd said.

" I didn't mean too." Simon cried. Odd groaned and picked up Nick.

" Come on buddy, lets make sure there's no real damage." He said. There was going to be one heck of a goose egg, but he'd be fine. Odd put a glow in the dark band aid on it and Nick ran back to play with Andy, Kevin and Tia. Odd shook his head and went back to watching the game with Ulrich and Jeremy.

Two hours later the girls came back. Odd jumped over to take the band aid from Nick's head. The door opened and Yumi walked in, Sam and Aelita right behind her.

" Well, everyone looks like they're in one piece… did they give you any trouble?" Sam asked.

" Nope no trouble at all." Ulrich said quickly. Jeremy and Odd nodded in agreement. The girls looked at them, suspious, but let it go.

" Well we better head home." Aelita said, picking up Andy and Jeremy got Kevin and grabbed Matt's hand. They left.

" Us too." Sam smiled, " Come on boys." As they left Ulrich heard Sam asked " What's happened to Nick's head?"

" So, everything really went alright?" Yumi asked, setting her bags down.

" Perfectly fine." Ulrich assured her.

" Good, because Sam, Aelita and I are going out next weekend and need you guys to watch the kids." Yumi smiled. Ulrich groaned and flopped on the couch.

A/N It took... way too long. But I'm at a loss for what else to do... ooh... I have something. okay, if you have any suggestions of what you'd like to see I'm looking for more ideas!

Next piece: Nick, Kevin, Andy and Tia's first day of Kadic Middle school.


End file.
